


no part of you

by withoutwords



Series: Isak and Even Short Fics. [9]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, they so would, this is because they would so make lists to prove who was right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: 'You said you weren’t perfect,’ Even reminds him, and it’s almost chastising. Like he’s offended. 'You said you could prove it. Go on.’





	

Even draws a thick, black line down the length of Isak’s spine; slow and teasing and torturous. Isak pushes his hips down, and presses his fingers in, and pulls breaths deep into his belly. He steadies.

‘So, tell me things,’ Even says, sitting at the top of Isak’s thighs. He’s still naked, and he’s always okay with that, and it makes Isak feel so _new_. ‘A side for good and bad.’

'This is stupid.’

'You said you weren’t perfect,’ Even reminds him, and it’s almost chastising. Like he’s offended. 'You said you could prove it. Go on.’

So Isak tells him things. About the lies he’s told, and the people he’s hurt, and the things he used to say about his mother. He talks about his pimply skin, and the gaps in his teeth, and the weird shape of one of his toes.

He bares it all, Even scrawling it into his skin - a dash and a dot and a curve. It’s cool, and it’s sharp and Isak feels it at his insides. Feels the heat pooling down and chasing promises.

'Okay, okay,’ Even says softly, hands around his hips and his mouth warm at Isak’s ear. 'My turn.’ Even starts writing again, only this time he talks. _You make me laugh_ , and _you eat really loud_ , and _you know weird things like how long a turtle can stay above water_. There’s _you have a beautiful mouth_ and _I like your big scarves_ and _this freckle here looks like a heart_.

He’s half way through a laughing, _you pretend like you’ve always known nas_ when Isak turns over and pulls even to him and forgets why they were doing that at all.

*

When Isak catches sight of it in the mirror later he spins, and twists, and stops. 'They’re all on one side,’ he says, because that doesn’t make sense, he missed the point.

Even grins at him in the mirror.

'I know,’ he says, and he’s crowding close, and he’s pressing his mouth to a word. _bad_. 'because everything about you is perfect.’

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](http://thefancyspin.tumblr.com)


End file.
